Betrayal Or Decieved
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: What will happen if Rin sees her old master years later? Will Sesshoumaru and Rin works things out? Or Will Naraku interfere again? Read and Find Out! Complete
1. Betrayal Or Decieved

Inuyasha: Betrayal Or Deceived

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Inuyasha!

Notes: my new story! Here it is…

_(Eight Years Ago)_

"_Rin?" A voice asked as Rin looked up and gasped to see whom it was. "Naraku!" She exclaimed as the person in front of her smirked, "where is your lord?" Naraku asked as Rin glared at him angrily. "He says that his coming back to come and get us. I don't know where he is though," Rin said slowly, "are you sure about that?" Naraku asked as Rin didn't say anything. "I thought I saw him walking with Ah-Un just a couple of miles from here. I wonder, why do you think that he would bring Ah-Un with him?" Naraku asked as Rin just glared at him._

"_Oh! What are you doing to Rin?" A voice asked angrily as the two looked to see who it was, "I'm fine Jaken. Naraku hadn't done anything to me yet," Rin replied. "We should call for Sesshoumaru! His looking for Naraku!" Jaken said, "that's why I came here. Sesshoumaru left both of you," Naraku said with an evil smile. "That's a lie! Lord Sesshoumaru would never leave us!" Rin said angrily, "oh really? How long is he usually gone for?" Naraku asked._

"_Usually until nightfall," Rin replied slowly. "If that's the case, why don't I bring Kagura here to fetch you when nightfall arrives? Wouldn't you be happier living in my palace?" Naraku asked, "we would never come with you!" Jaken said angrily. "Shut up Jaken!" Rin snapped as Jaken stared at her surprised, "so Rin, what is it that your going to do?" Naraku asked with a smile. "I will wait until nightfall," Rin said slowly, "Rin!" Jaken began but Naraku interrupted him._

"_Good choice. I will bring Kagura here to come and get you then," he said as he left. "Rin! What are you thinking? Sesshoumaru would be looking for us if we do leave this place without him noticing!" Jaken said, "but Naraku does have a point. Sesshoumaru never brings Ah-Un with him," Rin said slowly. "He may needed some more help if his in danger! Have you ever thought of that?" Jaken asked angrily, "doesn't matter. If Lord Sesshoumaru isn't here by nightfall, we are going with Lord Naraku," Rin said._

"_Now your calling him 'Lord?' What's wrong with you Rin?" Jaken asked angrily, "this is my life Jaken! You are welcome to stay if you want and just wait for Sesshoumaru knowing that his never coming back," Rin said. Jaken glared at her, "very well. I will wait for that idiot Naraku," he said angrily. "Don't call him 'idiot!' For all we know, he might be telling us the truth," Rin replied. Jaken sighed, the two waited until nightfall for Sesshoumaru's return but he never came._

_Just then a dust of wind went flying to there direction as both of them looked and saw it was Kagura. "Naraku told me to come and get you. Have you decided?" She asked, Rin looked at Jaken as he was fidgeting around nervously as he looked around hoping for Sesshoumaru to arrive. "Yes, I want to come with you," Rin replied as Kagura nodded, "climb on," she ordered as the two went on her feather and the trio flew off towards Naraku's palace. _

_(Back at Sesshoumaru)_

"_I don't have time for this you hanyou!" Sesshoumaru said angrily as he glared at his younger brother, "why am I not surprised seeing you here late at night? Shouldn't you be with that child?" Inuyasha asked. "It's none of your business. For your information, I went to the market place to buy Rin a small hairclip for her hair. She wanted to have one since forever so that's why I'm here," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha snorted, "yea right. Then why is that stupid youkai with you?" He asked as he gestured towards Ah-Un._

_Sesshoumaru glared at him angrily as he took out Tensaiga, "now this is what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha said as he took out his Tetsaiga. "Inuyasha! We should be searching for Naraku! Not fighting your own brother!" A voice called out, "Kagome! Worry about that later! Now it's time for me to win me a battle!" Inuyasha said as the two clashed against one another. Kagome sighed, "I swear, Inuyasha can be so stupid at some times," she murmured as the others laughed softly._

_Just then, Ah-Un made a noise as Sesshoumaru looked at them after he was clashed by Inuyasha. Ah-Un looked up at the sky and saw that nightfall was coming, "shit. It's time for me to go," Sesshoumaru said as he put back his Tensaiga. "What? That wasn't even a fight!" Inuyasha complained, "nightfall is approaching and I have to get back to Rin before something bad happens," he said. Inuyasha snorted as he put back his Tetsaiga, "fine then. We'll do this another time," he murmured as Sesshoumaru went on Ah-Un's back as they flew off to where Rin was waiting for them along with Jaken.hes_

_Damn hanyou, it's already dark. If anything does goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you, Sesshoumaru thought angrily. Sesshoumaru arrived at the clearing where he left Rin and Jaken behind, to his surprised though, Rin and Jaken wasn't at the place he last saw them. "Rin? Jaken?" Sesshoumaru called out but nothing replied back, just then he heard rustling coming from the bushes as he turned around to glare at the bushes. This scent, he thought blinking as he was familiar with it. "Naraku! Show yourself! I know your hiding behind there!" He called out as he took out his Tensaiga, Naraku laughed evilly as he came out from the bushes with an evil smile._

_"Why are you so happy about?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily, "you. I just saw Rin and Jaken running away from here just hours ago," Naraku explained. "Liar! Rin would never do anything like that!" Sesshoumaru said, "are you for certain? Why isn't she here with that toad to greet you then?" Naraku asked. "No, it can't be!" Sesshoumaru said as Naraku smirked, "you've certainly chaged a lot Sesshoumaru. Perhaps because of that human girl? Well, she betrayed you and left. I feel so sorry for you," Naraku said as Sesshoumaru growled and he gripped his sword tightly. Naraku laughed, "Tensaiga is so weak against me. Do you really think it could put damaga to me?" He asked._

_Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, "that's a good boy. I must take my leave," Naraku said smirking as he put a barrier around him in case Sesshoumaru attacks and left him at the clearing. Sesshoumaru put back his Tensaiga, why Rin? Why would you leave? He thought sadly._

_(Eight Years Later)_

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken called out through the palace of Naraku as Rin sighed as she was looking out from the outside. It's been eight years since the two of them had seen Sesshoumaru, Rin was now fifteen as a young woman. Over the last few years of her living with Naraku, she had been practicing her swordsmanship against Naraku. But Naraku knew that she was still weak so he had given her a special sword. A sword that grants wishes from her mind only from attacking someone. It's a powerful sword, one time, Rin almost took out Kagura at a pratice battle at least three years ago. Kagura was so surprised to even bare what might happened if Rin did attacked her directly and killed her.

Hakudoushi and Kanna was impressed by the fact that Rin learned so much about the sword that she might become the next heir in claiming the palace. But there was always this one word that always comes to her mind, Sesshoumaru. Why? Why did he left us that one night? "Oh! Rin! Aren't you listening?" Jaken asked again, Rin blinked in surprised as she looked down. She laughed softly, "I'm sorry Jaken. What was it that you were saying?" She asked. "Sesshoumaru is by the riverbank of the palace! He found Naraku's hiding place!" Jaken exclaimed, Rin smiled an evil smile. Rin began walking slowly towards the exit of the palace, "Rin! Where are you going?" Jaken asked worriedly.

"Where do you think Jaken? To see my old master again," she said as she left.

Tbc...

me: here yea go!

Rin: it's pretty long

me: I got the idea from another story but I'm doing it differently

Jaken: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sesshoumaru: review and update!


	2. Bad Reunion

Chapter 2- Bad Reunion

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Inuyasha!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

"Rin, wait! Shouldn't you wait for Lord Naraku's orders first?" Jaken asked as Rin stopped and she turned around to look at him, "Naraku could do whatever he wants but if it comes to Sesshoumaru, I will be the one who's doing it," Rin said. "But Rin! You know that Sesshoumaru is strong! He may even kill you!" Jaken said worriedly, "that won't be happening Jaken. I will surely kill him and return the Tensaiga and Toukijin to my lord," Rin said as she walked away.

"Rin!" Jaken called out but Rin ignored him as she kept on walking, "just leave her be Jaken," a voice said suddenly as Jaken froze up and he turned around to see who it was. "Hakudoushi! Do you think that's wise?" Jaken asked, "she wants to see her old master, that's her wish. Besides, Naraku wants Rin to kill Sesshoumaru anyway. So, it doesn't matter," Hakudoushi said as Jaken frowned and nodded. Rin walked towards the riverbank where Sesshoumaru was waiting for someone, why? Why did you leave us? Rin thought as she remembered what happened eight years ago.

Rin suddenly stopped as she saw a familiar figure standing beside the riverbank. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled angrily as she took out her sword, the figure turned around surprised as he gasped in amazement. "Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took a step forward to her, "don't you dare come any closer! I would strike you down with my sword!" Rin said as Sesshoumaru looked at the sword she was holding. "The Sword Of Wishes? Rin, where did you get that? That's a powerful sword even for a human child to handle," he said as Rin glared at him, "I am no longer a child. Can't you see that?" She asked as Sesshoumaru didn't answer her.

Suddenly without warning, Rin began running towards him as to sliced him in the front. "Die, Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as Sesshoumaru took out his Tensaiga quickly, the two clashed one another before Rin realized that The Sword Of Wishes wasn't doing anything. "What's wrong with it?" She asked angrily as she stopped and stared at it, "it grants wishes in your mind, doesn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin didn't answer. "It's carrying out your wish for not attacking me. In your deepest mind, your telling it not to attack me even though you are right now," Sesshoumaru explained as Rin didn't looked at him.

Sesshoumaru growled as Rin blinked at him, "Rin, get away!" He ordered as Rin turned around and saw Naraku coming down onto the ground as he was shielded with his barrier. "My lord?" Rin asked as she knelt down in front of him, "you don't have to do that Rin. You're the heir to my palace, remember?" Naraku asked as Rin nodded and she stood up. "Sesshoumaru, how surprising to see you again," Naraku said smirking, "what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"To get my heir. You disobeyed me," Naraku said as Rin's eyes widened, "I didn't do anything! I thought this is what you wanted? To kill Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. "You should have consulted me first but to hear it from that idiotic toad was annoying," Naraku said as he slapped her across the face, Sesshoumaru growled angrily as he took a step forward. "Come any nearer and I will kill her," Naraku said as Sesshoumaru stared helplessly at Rin, "I'm sorry my lord," she murmured.

"This is the first time you've disobeyed me Rin. I don't want to slap you again," Naraku said as Rin nodded slowly, "come. We must take our leave," Naraku said as Rin stepped beside Naraku as he put up the barrier for the two of them. "Sesshoumaru! Meet me inside the Lost Forest so we could have a chat!" Naraku called out to him as Sesshoumaru stared after them, why in the Lost Forest?

(At Naraku's Palace)

"Oh Rin! Your back! Oh and welcome back my lord!" Jaken said quickly, "Kagura?" Naraku called out as Kagura appeared. "Go and make this sword sharp. Rin has to do a little bit more training again," Naraku said as Kagura nodded and bowed as she got the sword from Rin and left, "is something the matter my lord?" Hakudoushi asked as he was with Kanna who was holding another baby in her arms. "How's my daughter today?" Naraku asked with a smirk, "it's too bad that stupid Kikyo killed your son. But at least Rin did her job well," Hakudoushi said as Rin beamed.

Two years ago, when Rin was ready to take out powerful demons on her own. She came across Kikyo who had killed Naraku's son four years ago, so to revenge for her lord's sadness, Rin had taken off to search for Kikyo and found her. It was already too late for Inuyasha and the group to save Kikyo, it was also too late to kill Rin for Naraku had came to get her just in time. "I heard that Rin needed more training?" Kanna asked, "yes. Apparently, she's not strong enough to kill Sesshoumaru yet and Kagura is off in start of sharpening her sword for the next time," Naraku explained.

"Next time?" Rin asked as she looked at her lord, "yes Rin. You will kill him since he was your old master," Naraku explained as Rin nodded.

(At Sesshoumaru's Place)

Sesshoumaru looked at Ah-Un as he thought that they were thinking about the same thing about Rin. He was about to enter the Lost Forest before he stopped by a familiar scent, "Inuyasha, I don't have time for this," Sesshoumaru said angrily. "I just smelled Naraku's scent nearby. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru stared at him with angry eyes, "don't you dare go anywhere to Naraku. I will surely kill him for taking Rin away from me," Sesshoumaru said.

"You mean we are close by? But what happened to Rin and you?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, Kagome was now twenty-three years old as she had married Inuyasha just a few years ago along with Sango who married Miroku. "It's none of your business so leave," Sesshoumaru ordered, "it is my business caust that damn child killed Kikyo! Don't you remember?" Inuyasha asked angrily as Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Sesshoumaru, please. We have to find out where Rin is and somehow convince her to go and come back to you," Kagome pleaded.

"Did I almost forgotten that she now has The Sword Of Wishes?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Sword Of Wishes?" Kagome asked blinking as she remembered about her colleges teachers telling the students about it long ago about the sword. "That's a powerful sword," Miroku replied, "yes. The only way to get it is probably by Naraku," Sango said slowly. "Where did that bastard go?" Inuyasha asked as everyone looked and saw Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore, "come on Inuyasha. Let's go," Kagome said as the group left.

(Back at Sesshoumaru's)

Naraku, wherever you are, I'm waiting for you, he thought as he waited for Naraku at a clearing in the forest.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Rin: was that it?

me: there will be more next time when I update this weekend maybe.

Naraku: review and update or I will kill you with my powers!

Sesshoumaru: we'll be seeing yea at the next chapter!

me: laterz!


	3. Inside The Lost Forest

Chapter 3- Inside The Lost Forest

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Inuyasha!

Notes: yes, I got the forest name in that Zelda game for Nintendo as many of you may have thought about it now. So, hehe… well, here it is:

"My lord? Where are you going?" Rin asked sleepily as it was already late at night, "Rin, shouldn't you be asleep?" Naraku scolded as Rin looked at him with innocent eyes. "I couldn't really sleep. What about you, my lord?" She asked, "demons don't really need sleep Rin. Not even an hanyou," Naraku said angrily. Rin nodded slowly, "Jaken!" Naraku called out as the toad came running to him from another place. "Yes, my lord?" Jaken stammered, "please escort Rin to her room. I want her asleep as soon as I come back," Naraku said as Jaken nodded.

"Yes my lord," he replied as Naraku nodded and he began to leave once again, Rin frowned as she began walking back slowly with Jaken as Rin saw Kagura coming towards them. Kagura nodded towards Rin as she kept on walking straight to Naraku, "your going to see Sesshoumaru, aren't you?" She asked as Rin could hear what they were saying even though the two groups were still kind of near each other still. "His at the Lost Forest," Naraku replied, "Lost Forest? Why there?" Kagura asked as Naraku smiled an evil smile.

"I'm going to damage him," he replied as Kagura nodded and Naraku left. "That idiot Naraku is going to get himself killed, right Rin?" Jaken asked as he turned to look at her, but he blinked in surprise to see that Rin was gone. "Oh, Rin! Where did you go?" He called out, but there was no answer.

(Outside the Palace)

Rin ran as fast as she could along with her sword hanging from her belt, damn Naraku! I thought I was going to kill him? Rin thought as she kept on thinking about what Naraku might do to Sesshoumaru. Shit, if anything happens while I'm not there, I'll miss out everything! Rin thought as she kept running and without looking back.

(Inside the Forest)

Sesshoumaru growled as he smelled a familiar scent just near him, "Naraku! Come out from your hiding place!" He called out as he looked around at the clearing he was at as trees were all around with him along with bushes. He heard a rustling noise as Sesshoumaru looked at the bush, "Naraku, if you keep hiding in there, I will surely kill you!" He said as a figure came out from there.

"Sesshoumaru, how nice to see you," he said with a smirk as Sesshoumaru glared at him. "What is it that you want?" He asked as Naraku stared at him, "just wanted to tell you that eight years ago was all done by me," he said as Sesshoumaru blinked. "Explain!" He said as Naraku laughed, "your so stupid Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't betrayed you, I'm the one who deceived you," he said as Sesshoumaru took out his Toukijin as he knew that Tensaiga wouldn't do a harm on him.

"So you deceived Rin as well?" He asked as Naraku nodded, "but why give her the Sword Of Wishes? That's too powerful for a human girl to handle," Sesshoumaru said. "Don't you get it? As long as she holds it, the wish in her mind as she battles with it, will be granted. Only a mere human could hold it as it is told," Naraku explained. "Where did you get that powerful sword?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held onto his sword tightly, Naraku's eyes began to wonder as they looked up on a tree.

"Don't you see that someone's watching us?" Naraku asked as Sesshoumaru glared at him, just then a familiar scent just came to him. "Rin! Get down from there! We both know that you're here!" He said angrily, Rin jumped down from the tree she was hiding at as she glared at Naraku angrily. "I heard everything you said to Sesshoumaru! So, it was all deceiving from you!" Rin said as Naraku smirked.

"Finally catching up young one. What are you going to do about it?" He asked as Rin took out her sword, the sword began to glow brightly as it becomes stronger. "I see. You want to kill me, is that it?" Naraku asked as Rin didn't answer, "Rin, his too powerful!" Sesshoumaru warned. "Die, Naraku!" Rin cried as she ran towards him with her sword held high, just as she was about to hit him, a barrier came up knocking the attack off as Rin stumbled onto the ground with the sword along side by her.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru said worriedly as he ran to her, "I leave you two alone. At least you've done my part as in killing Kikyo once and for all," Naraku said smirking as he left for the palace. "Rin? Rin!" Sesshoumaru began to shook her lightly as Rin opened her eyes, "Sesshoumaru?" She asked as Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "Are you all right?" He asked as Rin nodded, "where's Naraku?" She asked as Sesshoumaru looked up at the ksy. "He left for now," he said as Rin began crying, "what is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for those years before. I didn't know!" She said as Sesshoumaru comforted her by hugging her, "it's not your fault. I will surely get Naraku for this," he said as Rin quieted down after awhile as Sesshoumaru looked down and saw that Rin was asleep by hearing her soft snores. He smiled to himself as he looked at Ah-Un who was sleeping as well, he laid down on his back on the grass staring at the stars as soon after watching the stars a bit, he fell asleep.

Tbc…

Me: here it is!

Sesshoumaru: amazing, two updates in one day?

Me: I type fast and I'm on the computer a lot if it's in my room

Rin: no wonder your eyes are blurry

Me: say that again?

Naraku: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Inuyasha: review and update!


	4. Go Get 'Em!

Chapter 4- Go Get 'Em!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Inuyasha!

Notes: none for now. Here it is...

Narak growled angrily as he wondered back to his own palace after leaving Rin with his old master. "My lord? WHere's Rin?" Kagura asked as his companions came to greet him, "she went and betrayed me. Unfortunately, she went out of the palace without my permission and found out what happened between that damn bastard Sesshoumaru and her years ago!" Naraku said. "Hmm? So, you want me to follor them, my lord?" Hakudoushi asked, "no. Stay here. I'm sure Sesshoumaru and the others will be willingly to search for me and I will kill them," Naraku said as everyone cheered.

(The next morning)

Rin yawned as she blinked as the sun rosed up and the sunlight hit her eyes, "so, are you awake Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked softly as Rin sat up. "Sesshoumaru! Why am I here?" Rin asked surprised, "have you've forgotten? Your back with me after that traitor Narku betrayed you," Sesshoumaru said. "Um, where is my sword?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru looked towards the sword to Rin's right side, "tell me Rin. Did you have lots of training wtih that sword?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin nodded. "I killed Kikyo and I've been training with Kagura and the others," Rin explained, "I'm guessing Inuyasha is looking for you then in Naraku's castle," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"But we were decieved.Iwouldn't have killed Kikyo if I've known Naraku was lying," Rin quivered, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin, do you know where's Naraku is in the palace?" He asked, "his really highly guarded. I'm sure Hakudoushi and Kagura are his guards," Rin said as Sesshoumaru frowned. "There must be a way in, Rin," he said as Rin sighed, "I'm sorry my lord. We should wait for Naraku to come after us instead of us going in there," she said as Sesshoumaru blinked. "Why did you call me 'lord?'" He asked, "it doesn't feel the same without calling someone 'lord' I guess. I'm so used to it," Rin said as Sesshoumaru nodded as he blushed slightly.

"Eh? Are you blushing, my lord?" Rin asked as she covered her mouth as she tried not to giggle, "I did no such thing!" Sesshoumaru said as he covered his face and Rin laughed. Just then, a wind of dust began blowing to them as Sesshoumaru shielded Rin from whoever was creating the dust but knew who it was. "Kagura!" Sesshoumaru called out as the dust stopped, "heh. So, you know it was me?" Kagura asked as Rin rolled her eyes and she came out from Sesshoumaru's back. "Everyone knows that it's only you who does that," she murmured as Kagura glared at her, "what do you think your doing Rin? Betraying Naraku?" She asked.

Rin snorted, "what about you Kagura? Aren't you betraying Naraku by coming here and seeing us?" She asked as Kagura smirked. "You wish," she said as Rin blinked, "what are you saying?" She asked as Kagura just glared at her.

(Flashback)

_"You want me to do what, master?" Kagura asked as she looked at Naraku, "lead Sesshoumaru here at the palace. I want to fight him," Naraku said. "But, wouldn't that be a shock since I don't betray you?" Kagura asked as Naraku glared at her, "you were betraying me before weren't you? When Kikyo was around?" Naraku asked as Kagura shrugged. "That was long ago before I realized the person that I love is you," she said as Naraku smirked, "if you do this right Kagura. I will make passionate love when you get back," he said._

_"Kanna!" Naraku called out as Kanna came in with the baby in her hands, "yes sir?" She asked quietly. "Leave the palace. I don't want you getting hurt along with my daughter," he said as Kanna nodded, "bring Hakudoushi with you so he could protect you. Is that clear?" Naraku asked. "Yes, my lord," Kanna said as she bowed and left to find Hakudoushi, "master? What should I do?" Jaken asked. "Stay away from us. You'll just get in our way," Naraku said as Jaken gulped, "yes my lord," he said as he left._

_"So Kagura, does it make clear to you?" Naraku asked as Kagura nodded and the two kissed before departing._

(End Flashback)

"I don't trust Naraku," Rin said as she gripped her sword tightly, "why don't you go back to your 'lord' and tell him we'll be there in a few days?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura nodded. "Very well. Just don't forget who misses you," she said as she looked at Rin, "Jaken! Wha tare you doing to him?" Rin asked angrily as she remembered. Kagura laughed, "you just have to find out," she said as another dust blew from them and she left the two alone. "Sesshoumaru, what should we do?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru looked at her, "we'll wait for two days and go," he said as Rin nodded.

(Back at Kagura)

"So Kagura, did it worked?" Naraku asked as the two were in Naraku's master bedroom, "they don't trust me my lord. But I think they will be coming here sooner then we think," Kagura said. Naraku smirked, "I see. Well, Inuyasha would be finding them soon enough since I just saw Kanna's mirror and they are going after them to come to my palace. We must be prepared for anything, but tonignt, is going to be your night as you done your job well," Naraku said as Kagura beamed. "I always do it right," she bragged as Naraku didn't stare at her, "just don't get cocky. Tomorrow we'll prepare for battle," he said as Kagura nodded.

"Let's go my love," Naraku said as the two moved towards where the bed is and the two kissed passionately.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Naraku: is that it?

me: I'm no good at fighting so there might be like two chapters until they reached the palace

sesshoumaru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

rin: review and update!


	5. Waiting

Chapter 5- Waiting

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Inuyasha!

notes: this is going to be in Rin's POV and my last chapter of the story! Here it is...

I sighed as I looked up at my lord who was sitting so close to me on the grass of fields. How long were we supposed to be waiting for? I mean, I know it supposedly be two days, but wouldn't Naraku come after us if we don't go quickly? I shook my head, no, Naraku isn't like that and he loves toying with his enemies, I thought as I sighed and laid on my back on the grass. "Is something wrong Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to look at me, "how long are we just going to sit here? I would have killed Kagura by now with my sword,"I said unhappily.

"I know that Rin. But I want to see if I could get on Naraku's nerves or irritate him at least by waiting for two days," Sesshoumaru said as I looked at him. I looked at him up and down asI didn't realized from before how strong his muscles are, I guess I was too young to notice just a thing.Just then, Sesshoumaru caught me staring as I looked away quickly and blushed. "My lord?" I asked as Sesshoumaru just stared at me, "yes Rin?" He asked. "What are you going to do with Naraku?" I asked, "I'm going to kill Naraku," Sesshoumaru said as I stared at him surprised.

"But what about Sango's brother, Kohaku? Theshikon jewl on hisback is going to fade away," I explained, "I have no other choice Rin. Naraku would just be coming onto us over and over again if we don't do something to him," Sesshoumaru said. "But, my lord!" I began as I was beginning to get frustrated, "Rin! I don't want to hear this anymore! The choice is to kill Naraku!" Sesshoumaru said angrily as I glared at him. "If I was in Kohaku's place instead, would you still kill him?" I asked as Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, "Sesshoumaru, please. Why don't you reconsider it?" I asked though I think I was begging him.

"No Rin," Sesshoumaru said as I glared at him, before I could react, I felt my body lunging towards him as I sealed his lips with a kiss in an attempt to make him reconsider. I blinked before I realized what I was doing and pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry my lord. I just reacted," I said as Sesshoumaru looked at me. I blushed as I felt that Sesshoumaru was staring at me and I quickly looked away, "Rin, why do you look away?" He asked as I shook my head. "Sesshoumaru!" A voice called out as I turned and see Inuyasha and the others as he saw me, "hanyou, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed.

"Rin! Are you still under Naraku's spell?" Kagome asked as she ran towards me as I shook my head, "no. I am back where I belong," I said as Kagome grinned. "Get out of the way Kagome! I want to kill her!" Inuyasha said as he drew out his Tetsusaiga, "wait Inuyasha! I think you should forgive Rin," Kagome said quickly as I stood up and I saw Sesshoumaru who was getting ready to take out Toukijin as soon asInuyasha draws his attack on me. "I'M SORRY INUYASHA!" I called out loudly in case he didn't hear me, the group stared at me as I began to cry uncontrollably.

"I didn't know that Naraku was using me to kill Kikyo. I would never kill her if I had known the truth that Naraku was using me against your older brother. I would never had betrayed him long ago if I had known that, since I do love him. I love him more then you love Kagome, Inuyasha!" I said as everyone gasped. "I think we should get going everyone," Kagome said quickly, "yes. Since we smelled Naraku here, he should be close by," Miroku said. "Wait, everyone," Sesshoumaru said suddenly as I turned to look at him, "Naraku is setting a trap. Don't go in two days unless you know what's best for you," he said.

"Whatever you say Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said angrily as Kagome waved me good-bye and the group left. I groaned as I laid back on the grass facing the sky, "Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as I turned my head to his direction. "What you said awhile ago, is it true?" He asked as I gulped and nodded, "yes. It's true," I said as I turned away quickly. I didn't saw Sesshoumaru coming to sit next to me as he put his arms around me and he laid his chin on my shoulder. "In that case, I love you too," he murmured as I looked at him and we kissed each other passionately for the first time knowing that we'll always be there for one another no matter what.

END!

me: it sucked, didn't it?

sesshoumaru: it was sweet in the end though

rin: but i think you rushed into it...

me: let's see what the reviewers think

inuyasha: reviewers, was it good or bad?

kagome and the others: good, wasn't it?

me: if you agree, I'll give you a cookie

naraku: if you don't agree, you will become my servant!


End file.
